


About Last Night...

by AnnaFugazzi



Series: HP April Fool's [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: HP April Fool's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1905543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaFugazzi/pseuds/AnnaFugazzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So should we tell them the Gurdyroots were stale and last night's batch of Hearts had no more effect than a placebo?"<br/>::snigger:: "I vote we tell them tomorrow."<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	About Last Night...

**Author's Note:**

> So, the HP April Fool's Challenge was about doing what you're not actually very good at. Writers were asked to draw, and artists were asked to write, and we all had fun laughing at the results.
> 
> My recipient was Ozma_katiebell, who asked for "George, Neville, or Ron (with any); Hogwarts, far-off land, or Diagon Alley." I've got George and Ron, a Neville who doesn't look very Nevilley, and Lee who... ended up looking at bit like Angelina. Doh. But they are in Diagon Alley! At least, the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes part of it.
> 
> **Medium:** Mixed media, including Microsoft Paint, Microsoft WordArt and shameless tracing of Google Image search results.  
> 

[](http://s9.photobucket.com/albums/a71/AnnaFugazzi/?action=view&current=3AboutLastNightTouchups.jpg)

**Photograph details:**

[](http://s9.photobucket.com/albums/a71/AnnaFugazzi/?action=view&current=SingingColour2.jpg) [](http://s9.photobucket.com/albums/a71/AnnaFugazzi/?action=view&current=KissSittingColour2.jpg) [](http://s9.photobucket.com/albums/a71/AnnaFugazzi/?action=view&current=TattooColour2.jpg) [](http://s9.photobucket.com/albums/a71/AnnaFugazzi/?action=view&current=Kiss1Colour2.jpg) [](http://s9.photobucket.com/albums/a71/AnnaFugazzi/?action=view&current=WeddingColour.jpg) [](http://s9.photobucket.com/albums/a71/AnnaFugazzi/?action=view&current=KissHugColour2.jpg)


End file.
